Destino cambiado
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Naruto vuelve del entrenamiento con Jiraiya mucho mas poderoso que en el canon, ademas ya no considera a ninguno de sus antiguos amigos, como tales. Para rematarlo decide revelar su parentesco y presentar a tres chicas que conocio en sus viajes como sus novias ¿Como soportara el joven ser el heredero del yondaime y el novio de tres alienigenas?


Disclaimer, si Naruto y To love ru fuesen de mi propiedad, Sakura habría muerto en Nami y Yami y Nana no serian tan tsundere.

Este fic es un desafió de Haseo55, al cual no solo le debo gran parte de los eventos de "Príncipe de Wei/Prince of Wei" sino que le debo algunas ideas mas (podéis culparle a el de el retraso en mis otros fics si queréis, :D).

Capitulo 1. Vuelta tras el entrenamiento

Cinco figuras se acercaban a Konoha tras varios años de ausencia, un chico rubio vestido como el yondaime, un hombre de cabello blanco vestido de rojo, una chica rubia vestida de negro y dos chicas de cabello rosa vestidas de verde y rojo.

Al llegar a las puertas de la villa, los guardias Kotetsu e Izumo, también conocidos como los chuunin eternos, les dieron el alto pidiendo la documentación y permisos para entrar en la villa.

Los jóvenes continuaron su camino al interior de la villa, mientras el hombre de cabello blanco se quedo atendiendo a los guardias.

Los jóvenes paseaban por la villa, hasta cruzarse con una muchacha de cabello rosa, que reconoció al rubio.

"¿¡Naruto, eres tu!? ¿Cuando has vuelto?" Grito la chica de cabello rosa, el susodicho rubio mostró una expresión de disgusto mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

"Hemos llegado hace un par de minutos, Haruno."Respondió el chico, mientras las chicas de cabello rosa que iban con Naruto la miraban con desprecio y la rubia la ignoraba.

'¿Porque no me llama Sakura-chan como siempre?' Pensó la joven, pero su debate interno fue interrumpido por la voz de Jiraiya

"Naruto, Momo, Nana, Yami. Debemos ir a hablar con Tsunade."dijo el sannin, llevándose a los jóvenes con el, dejando a Sakura plantada.

Tsunade tenia un día bastante tranquilo, hasta el consejo civil había decidido dejarla tranquila y tenia una botella de buen sake preparada, sin dudas, era el mejor día que había tenido desde que se convirtió en Hokage, esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la entrada en su despacho de Jiraiya, Naruto y tres chicas, normalmente seria motivo de alegría, pero que dichos sujetos entrasen por la puerta en lugar de la ventana...

'Jiraiya y Naruto acompañados de chicas entrando en mi despacho, malo... ¡Que hayan usado la puerta! ¡Muy malo!' Pensó Tsunade.

"Vale, escupidlo, ¿Que os traéis entre manos?" preguntó la mujer.

"Empezare por el principio, como tutor legal y maestro de Naruto, deseo revelar su identidad real, que reciba su herencia familiar: jutsus, propiedades, dinero, títulos, etc." Dijo Jiraiya.

"Por supuesto, lo haremos publico esta misma tarde." replico Tsunade, feliz por el rubio mientras le entregaba las llaves de la casa de sus padres.

"Jiraiya-sensei, las chicas y yo estamos bastante cansados y nos gustaría establecernos en casa, si nos disculpa nos iremos" dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta para sus acompañantes.

"Sinceramente, dudo que descansemos mucho." dijo Momo con voz seductora mientras enlazaba sus brazos al cuello del rubio y acercaba su boca a la suya lamiéndose los labios, en respuesta Nana se abrazo a la espalda del chico y Yami se abrazo a su brazo.

"Si así lo queréis, no tengo inconvenientes en teneros despiertas toda la noche," Respondió Naruto con su sonrisa mas seductora, antes de marcharse con las ahora sonrojadas chicas.

Cuando los jóvenes se marcharon, los sannin continuaron su conversación

"Ademas lo quiero fuera del equipo 7." Dijo Jiraiya, lo cual causo una gran sorpresa en la Hokage

"No puede ser Jiraiya..."Empezó Tsunade, causando una reacción irritada de Jiraiya.

"Naruto es** MI** discípulo, por ende su equipo son mis otros discípulos, las tres chicas que iban con el, y no en un equipo con un traidor, su perrito faldero y con un maestro que dedica cada momento de su vida a entrenar al susodicho traidor por orden del consejo de idiotas." repuso Jiraiya.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y compañía se dirigían al hogar Namikaze, ignorando las miradas de desprecio de los hipócritas civiles, que mañana estarían besando el suelo por donde pisara el rubio.

Al llegar a la casa, Naruto dejo caer una gota de su sangre en un sello en la puerta, antes de meter la llave.

"¿Porque has hecho eso Naruto-kun?" pregunto Nana extrañada.

"El sello de la puerta era un sello de auto limpieza, lo he activado para que no tengamos que pasarnos la tarde limpiando 16 años de suciedad." Repuso Naruto tranquilamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa tarde, Naruto, Momo, Nana y Yami, estaban en la plaza de la villa, esperando a que el la Hokage anunciase su autentica identidad.

"Ciudadanos de Konoha, como Hokage que soy, es un placer revelaros un secreto de clase S que ha sido desclasificado hoy mismo." Anuncio Tsunade a la villa.

Todos los presentes, ninjas y civiles se preguntaban a que secreto se refería, hasta que Tsunade continuo hablando.

"Es en referencia al yondaime y a Kushina Uzumaki." dijo la godaime, con lo cual los murmullos crecieron, muchos sabían que eran pareja, pero pocos sabían que esperaban un hijo.

"Como muchos ya sabéis ambos eran pareja, lo que no sabéis es que tuvieron un heredero para sus nombres, un heredero que nació minutos antes del ataque del kyuubi." Al oír esto una gran mayoría de los habitantes, se dieron cuenta de a quien se refería y varios civiles estaban sudando aterrados, pues habían maltratado al heredero del mayor héroe de Konoha y propietario de gran cantidad de tierras, donde se localizaban sus negocios.

"Me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki, heredero del clan Uzumaki, del cual mi propia abuela era miembro." terminó de decir la mujer, mientras Naruto y sus chicas se acercaban a ella.

"Como ultimo miembro del clan Uzumaki, Naruto forma parte del CRA y estas tres jovencitas son sus prometidas, la princesa Nana Aster Deviluke, la princesa Momo Belia Deviluke y Yami Lunatique." Dijo Tsunade y cada vez que mencionaba un nombre, la persona nombrada se acercaba al atril, tras lo cual los jóvenes se bajaron del escenario, con intención de descansar.

Inmediatamente, Una mujer de cabello rosa, que parecía una Sakura mas mayor, se acerco al joven heredero, pero este no le dejo hablar.

"Os perdono todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, solo me interesa el futuro, pero ya tengo a Momo-chan, Nana-chan y Yami-chan, Sakura perdió su oportunidad." respondió el heredero, marchándose a casa.

La mujer pudo aceptar que no iba a pertenecer a la nobleza de Konoha y evitarse problemas, pero en lugar de eso, se fijo en la cola de las gemelas Deviluke.

"Son demonios, ¡Deben de haber poseído a Namikaze-sama!" Gritó la mujer Haruno, en ese momento todo el mundo se fijó en las colas y se prepararon para atacar, cuando la voz de Jiraiya los detuvo.

"Son alienigenas, yo mismo lo he confirmado." Dijo el sannin.

Afortunadamente en los países elementales no había muchas historias de extraterrestres, no todas las que habían los pintaban como amenaza para la humanidad, de hecho había quien creía que Rikudo Senin era un alienigena, así que al oír que las chicas no eran demonios, se calmaron, mas aun si un sannin confirmaba que no eran un peligro.

Tras ese momento de tensión, Naruto y compañía se retiraron a la tranquilidad de su casa, apenas llegar Nana y Yami se quedaron dormidas, esto puso en alerta a Naruto, hasta que vio una extraña criatura cuadrupeda con una hoja en la cabeza, sentada en el suelo.

"¿Que es esta criatura Momo-chan?"

"Es una planta procedente del planeta Tajimori (galletita virtual a quien adivine la referencia), se llama chikorita" Respondió la chica.

"¿Y que hace aquí?" presionó Naruto.

"Yo la deje aquí vigilando la casa con ordenes estrictas de atacar con somníferos a cualquier intruso ¡Ah!." Volvió a responder la chica, pero Naruto había agarrado su cola por sorpresa.

"Y dime Nana-chan, ¿Son Yami y Nana intrusas?" Preguntó el mientras acariciaba la punta de la cola de Momo, la cual consiguió gemir algo parecido a un no.

"¿Entonces porque las ha atacado?" siguió interrogando el chico mientras empezaba a lamer la punta de la cola

"Yo se lo ordené." Gritó Momo, entre espasmos de placer.

"Eso esta muy feo, voy a llevarlas a una cama y luego prepárate para que te castigue" Respondió el, tras soltarla.

Naruto hizo un clon que llevo a Nana a una de las camas que había en la casa, mientras el hacia lo propio con Yami.

Segundos después volvió a la entrada donde le esperaba Momo,

"Acompáñame a tu castigo" Dijo el tomándola en brazos, causando escalofríos de anticipación recorrer la espalda de la joven alienigena, mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

Una hora después, el efecto del somnífero se acabó y las otras dos chicas se unieron al castigo de Momo, un castigo que duro hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al atardecer del día siguiente, una furiosa Sakura golpeaba las puertas del hogar Namikaze, acompañada por Sai, Sasuke y Kakashi hasta que el tallo de una planta salió de esta y ató a la kunoichi, inmovilizándola.

"¿A que viene tanto ruido?" Preguntó Momo, saliendo de la casa, ataviada con una camiseta de Naruto, su cola agitándose perezosamente "Acaso no sabes que hay personas que necesitan dormir?" dijo la princesa.

"Son las tres de la tarde, ¿Que hacéis durmiendo a estar horas?" Preguntó la kunoichi tratando de soltares.

En respuesta, Momo se llevo una mano a los labios y sonrió con expresión perversa, "Tuvimos una noche movida." esto causo un sonrojo en Sakura y Sasuke. "pero tenemos el día libre para celebrar nuestra llegada." Continuó Nana.

"Me parece muy bien, pero Naruto llega tarde al entrenamiento."Repuso Sakura, aun forcejeando con sus ataduras.

Nana parpadeó un momento tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho Sakura, cuando empezó a reírse.

"¿Donde esta el chiste señorita?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Naruto ya no forma parte de vuestro pequeño equipo 7, es n-u-e-s-t-r-o, el líder del equipo 12 liderado por Jiraiya-sensei."

"¿Que tonterías dices?" Gritó Sakura, esto le gano que una recién levantada Nana le lanzara un libro a la cara.

"No es ninguna tontería Haruno, ¿Por que querría estar en un equipo contigo, Uchiha y Hatake?" preguntó Naruto el cual había aparecido junto con Nana y Yami, los tres ataviados con su ropa interior y una camiseta.

"¿Como es que ahora nos llamas por los apellidos?" Preguntó el cíclope.

"¿Que tal suena? Porque nunca me enseñaste nada y ninguno de los que decían ser mis amigos ha sido realmente un amigo nunca ¿Suena bien? Dios, ni siquiera Iruka dedico el tiempo a enseñarme." Preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente.

"¿Como que nunca hemos sido tus amigos?" Preguntó escandalizado Kiba, cuyo equipo iba camino al puesto de misiones y lo había escuchado por casualidad.

"¿Donde estabais cuando los profesores me trataban como basura? ¿o cuando no tenia dinero suficiente para poder comer todos los días? ¿No hay respuesta? Me lo imaginaba, por eso ahora tengo nuevos amigos, nuevos amores y un maestro mucho mejor." Dijo el chico provocando que los ninjas se quedaran completamente patidifusos, aun mas cuando una nueva voz sonó tras de Kiba.

"Va a hacer que me sonroje Naruto," Dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Que hace aquí sensei? Creía que teníamos el día libre" Preguntó Nana, tras recoger el libro que había lanzado a la cara de Sakura.

"Libre de misiones, pero tenemos que entrenar al menos un rato, especialmente si Naruto pretende dominar su entrenamiento por completo." Dijo Jiraiya.

"Tiene razón, denos un minuto para cambiarnos de ropa, así conoceremos nuestra nueva área de entrenamiento."Dijo Naruto entrando en la casa con las chicas.

Poco después Naruto y compañía estaban vestidos y listos para un poco de entrenamiento, siguiendo al Sannin el equipo 12 llego hasta el área de entrenamiento 20.

El entrenamiento empezó como algo ligero, los cuatro jóvenes se enfrentaron entre ellos usando solo taijutsu, lo cual era un gran merito para el chico del equipo, pues las tres alienigenas tenían fuerza sobrehumana, pero a base de constante esfuerzo y de el Kyubi reparando los músculos rotos, había conseguido igualar la fuerza de un devilukean, esto fue una de las cosas que convencieron a Gid de aceptar prometer a sus hijas con el jinchuriki.

Después Naruto se había sentado a meditar para absorber chakra natural, mientras las tres chicas hacían ejercicios de control de chakra, tras un par de minutos, Naruto había absorbido suficiente chakra para el modo sennin, cuando detecto algo oculto espiándolos, aparentemente sus supuestos amigos habían decidido perseguirles sin invitación.

"¿A esto llaman entrenamiento?" Preguntó en un susurro Sasuke a los demás, cuando unas extrañas manos amarillas aparecieron de entre los arbustos y los capturaron, llevándolos ante Jiraiya, que estaba supervisando a Naruto.

Diez de los doce ninjas conocidos como el rookie 12 ademas de Sai y sus senseis se encontraban atrapados, con una mano, que habían descubierto procedían del cabello de la chica rubia, sujetándolos en el aire por los tobillos frente a Jiraiya.

El Sannin notó que faltaba Hinata, pero dedujo que aun debería estar llorando después de que el chico del que estaba enamorada se negase a aceptarla como amiga, pero ¿quien podía culpar al chico?

"Yami, ¿Por que has usado manos? Nadie te hubiese culpado si hubieses usado dagas" Dijo el sannin causando que los cautivos lo mirasen extrañados, hasta que vieron como otras partes del cabello de la rubia se transformaban en una cabeza de dragón.

"No quería matarlos sensei, solo capturarlos, Naruto se hubiese enfadado conmigo si los mato sin razón" Dijo Yami antes de que la cabeza de dragón rugiese en la cara del Uchiha.

"¿Sabes Naruto? Aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de vencerla sin ayuda. Dijo el sannin ojeando de nuevo los poderes de Yami.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa dijo "Simplemente no se esperaba el modo sennin y que fuese capaz de entender sus sentimientos, con el aumento de poder y mis palabras la pillé por sorpresa, como ahora."

Entonces el rubio se acercó a Yami y la abrazó, causando que soltase a sus presas.

"¿Que diablos era eso" Gritaron Sasuke, Sakura e Ino a coro.

"Este es el poder de Yami-chan, puede transformar su cuerpo a voluntad." Repuso Nana mientras Naruto seguía abrazando a la chica, cuyo sonrojo iba aumentando por micro-segundos hasta que Naruto susurró unas palabras al oído de Yami.

"Te quiero Eve-chan"simplemente el escuchar su autentico nombre de labios de Naruto hizo que la chica se desmayase con vapor saliendole de las orejas.

"Sensei, con Yami fuera de combate, quizás seria buena idea dejarlo por hoy." Dijo Naruto, a lo cual Jiraiya asintió.

La idea que rondaba la cabeza de todos aquellos ajenos al equipo 12 mientras veían a dicho equipo alejarse era como era posible que algo hubiese cambiado a Naruto hasta el punto de negar su amistad.


End file.
